


Shrunken Baldi

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [15]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Baldi dies gruesomely, Broken Bones, Butt fetish, Buttcrush, Character Death, Farting, Fear, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, G/T, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mercy is for the weak, Nightmare Fuel, No running in the halls, Oh God Yes, Orgasm, Pain, Sadism, Screaming, Sexual Harrassment, Shoe Kink, though he kinda had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: As Baldi is about to slap The Protagonist with his ruler, he suddenly shrinks to ant size. The Protagonist smiles before torturing him to death.





	Shrunken Baldi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter contains:  
> \- Fetish content  
> \- Gore  
> \- Blood  
> \- Orgasm  
> \- Torture of a character  
> \- Death
> 
> If any of these themes make you uncomfortable, please don't read this story.

MC was currently in detention for running in the halls. Baldi was catching up and entered the room. MC whimpered and just as he was about to he get spanked by Baldi, Baldi shrunk down to the size of an ant. MC was shocked at first, but a few seconds later that shock turned into sadism. Baldi gulped and, before he could run, MC stepped on him. MC grinded his shoe into the floor as Baldi screamed in pain. MC then took his shoe off of Baldi and stepped on him with his smelly foot as Baldi gagged. He put more pressure on Baldi, causing his legs to break and bleed out and Baldi’s cries of pain were smothered by his giant foot. He took his foot off of Baldi and cummed.

 

He then sat on Baldi. He clenched his cheeks, putting Baldi in great pain. He began farting on him non-stop. Baldi couldn’t breathe. He suffocated to death.


End file.
